Liberty Rock Radio
'Liberty Rock Radio '''jest radiostacją występującą w ''Public Enemies, a przed wykupieniem praw do serii Grand Theft Auto przez Ubisoft w GTA IV i GTA EFLC. Stacja nadaje klasyczny rock i metal. Prowadzącym jest Iggy Pop. Playlista *AC/DC - Touch Too Much (EFLC) *Accept - Balls to the Wall (VCS) *Aerosmith - Lord of the Thighs (EFLC) *Alice Cooper - Go to Hell (EFLC) *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take (VCS) *Autograph - Turn Up The Radio (VC) *Bad Company - Bad Company *Black Sabbath - Heaven and Hell (IV) *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive (EFLC) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is The Night (V) *Billy Squier - The Stroke (EFLC|BETA) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Her Strut (IV) *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose (VC) *David Bowie - Fascination (IV) *Deep Purple - Highway Star (EFLC) *Def Leppard - Hysteria (V|BETA) *Dio - Holy Diver (VCS) *Electric Light Orchestra - Evil Woman (IV) *Elton John - Street Kids (IV) *Elvis Costello - Radio Radio (IV|BETA) *Foghat - Drivin' Wheel (EFLC) *Genesis - Mama (IV) *Godley & Creme - Cry (IV) *Greg Kihn Band - The Break Up Song (V) *Heart - Straight On (IV) *Hello - New York Groove (IV) *Iron Maiden - Run to the Hills (EFLC) *Jefferson Starship - Jane (EFLC) *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - Crimson & Clover *Joe Walsh - Rocky Mountain Way (IV) *Judas Priest - Breaking The Law (EFLC|BETA) *Krokus - Tokyo Nights *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Saturday Night Special (EFLC) *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love (VC) *Mötley Crüe - Wild Side (EFLC) *Nazareth - Hair of the Dog (EFLC) *Q Lazzarus - Goodbye Horses (IV) *Queen - One Vision (IV) *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich (VCS) *Ratt - Round and Round (VCS) *R.E.M. - Turn You Inside-Out (IV) *Rod Stewart - Every Picture Tells a Story (EFLC) *Saxon - Wheels of Steel (EFLC) *Stevie Nicks - Edge of Seventeen (IV) *Steve Miller Band - Abracadabra *Styx - Renegade (EFLC) *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold (VCS) *The Cramps - Human Fly *The Cult - Lil' Devil (V|BETA) *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary (VC) *The Doobie Brothers - China Grove (EFLC) *The Doors - Five to One (EFLC) *The Edgar Winter Group - Free Ride (EFLC) *The James Gang - Funk #49 (EFLC) *The Joe Perry Project - East Coast, West Coast *The Sisters of Mercy - Dominion (IV) *The Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog (IV) *The Who - The Seeker (IV) *Thin Lizzy - Jailbreak (IV) *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (VC) *ZZ Top - Thug (IV) Ciekawostki *Wszystkie utwory z LRR z GTA IV i GTA EFLC znajdują się w Public Enemies. *Wszystkie teksty wypowiadane przez DJ'a pomiędzy piosenkami są te same co w starej wersji Liberty Rock Radio, ale dodano też wiele nowych. *W Public Enemies stacja ta ma nowe jingle, jednak różnią się od pierwowzoru tylko tym, że nie ma w nich wypowiadanego "97.8". Kategoria:S13 Polska Kategoria:Public Enemies Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Public Enemies Kategoria:Stacje radiowe